


SWTOR Ficlets

by Naaklasolus



Series: Old Republic Histories [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cytharat is a sweetheart, Family Fluff, Ja'zan's a good big brother, Multi, Ponea has a heart, Sick Ja'zan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A typical greeting.
Relationships: Akaana Mirsh & Ja'zan Corrin, Cytharat/Male Sith Inquisitor, Harron Tavus & Female Republic Trooper, Lana Beniko/Female Bounty Hunter/Male Bounty Hunter, Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan, Male Jedi Knight/Jonas Balkar, Male Republic Trooper & Theron Shan, Orgus Din/Harron Tavus
Series: Old Republic Histories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487549
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Leonar and Zeron Paran belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!

Orgus Din chuckled as he watched his husband get bowled over by three excited children, and end up on the floor with the children on top of him. “Owww……” Harron mumbled as he cuddled the trio. “Orgus, did you hype them up on sugar again?”.

“No, I told them you were coming home.” Orgus said as he walked over and scooped the smaller pair up which allowed Harron to sit up and properly support Zeron before Harron stood up and nuzzled the boy’s hair, which earned a giggle. “Not my fault they missed you.”.

Harron rolled his eyes as he swiped Vodi and Leonar from Orgus, resulting in Leonar climbing onto his shoulders while their daughter cuddled against Orgus. “There we go! Leonar, no pulling my hair, alright?”.

“Okay!” The boy chirped as he grinned at Orgus. “I’m taller than you!”.

“I can see that.” Orgus said as he began walking towards the kitchen. “Who wants to taste test?”

“Me!” Came all three young voices.


	2. Big Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaana belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!
> 
> To add some backstory: Akaana's father, Besk, was Ja'zan's primary caretaker so Ja'zan and Akaana were close when they were little due to Ja'zan often staying with Besk.

Ja’zan opened his eyes as he heard the bedroom door open, then watched as a small Togruta toddled towards his bed with a blanket and stuffed toy, and stopped by his beside. “Akaana?” Ja’zan asked ashe sat up a little. “What…?”.

Ja’zan was cut off by the toddler pushing her stuffy towards him then setting her blanket on the bed before trying to climb on, which caused the almost five-year-old to rush to help her, which earned a giggle as the baby cuddled against him. “Bada!” Akaana declared happily as Ja’zan grabbed her blanket and tucked her in.

“Bad dream?” Ja’zan asked which earned a slight nod. “‘Kay, ‘ll prot’ct you!”.

Ja’zan let Akaana get comfortable and hugged his baby sister. “It okay.” Ja’zan purred which earned a giggle. “Go b’ck t’ sleep. No monsters will come.”.

The baby nod and cuddled against him as Ja’zan gave her the stuffy.


	3. Act of Kindess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morsus and Ponea belong to both I and the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!

Ponea watched in horror as her uncle stood over the slave, who was was just cowering away. “Shh, shh, it’s okay.” Ponea crooned as she got between the pair and crouched down in front of the slave and gently caressed his cheek. “Shh, I won’t let him hurt you.”.

“Ponea….” Uncle snarled as he went to grab her.

“Touch my daughter and you lose a hand.” Father snarled as he stepped in to intercept his brother-in-law. “Care to explain to me why you have a Sith Pureblood in your staff?”.

“He’s not true Sith.” Uncle snapped as he folded his arms. “He belongs to Lord Arkanis, I know you rather enjoy the gladiator fights so I thought I’d do you a favor by having one present for your party.”.

The slave looked up at Ponea, pale gold eyes just stared back at her, unseeing yet in search of her. “Oh, you poor thing.” Ponea cooed as she collected him into a hug and gently rubbed his back as he tensed. “Shh, I’m not going to harm you. Just relax, I won’t let anybody hurt you.”.

“Hurts….” The slave said slowly, like a toddler trying to speak which caused Ponea to cease rubbing his back. “Not…..better? Hurts.”.

Ponea couldn’t help but frown as she tapped his arm. “May I check your back?” Ponea asked which earned a reluctant nod. “Let’s see then.”. 

Ponea ignored her father and uncle as she got the slave’s tunic off and inspected the angry marks on his back and clucked her tongue in disgust. “This may sting a bit, my dear. Just bare with me, alright?” Ponea set forth to heal the wounds, which earned a pained whimper. “Shh, almost done.”.

“....Cathar. Like I said, not true Sith.” Ponea glanced towards her uncle as she tuned the men back in which earned an annoyed growl from her father.

“Inform Arkanis that he’s lost his slave then.” Ponea’s father said as he walked over to check the young Sith’s work. “And I believe your sister wants a word with you. Ponea, why don’t you take the boy away from here, I have guests I must attend.”.

Ponea nod as she assisted the slave to stand and let him lean on her as she lead him out of the room. “Do you have a name, my dear?” Ponea asked gently which caused him look at her with an almost innocent look.

“No, not yours.” The slave mumbled, which was understandable, some slaves gave each other names and it stuck to just them. 

“How about Morsus? I think it fits.”.

The slave perked up slightly. “Yours.” The newly dubbed Morsus purred. “You different.”.

“I do believe this is the start of a wonderful friendship, my dear Morsus!”.


	4. Little One

Harron Tavus paused as he noticed a little Mirialan girl watching him warily from behind one of the posts. “Hey….” Harron said as he walked over and crouched down to smile at the girl who eyed him warily. “What are you doing here, kiddo? Where are your parents at?”.

“The Force.” The girl answered slowly, as if she was just learning Basic. “I fight.”.

“You fight? Goodness, you’re so little!” Harron exclaimed as he reached forward to bop her on the nose, which earned a giggle. “A little baby like you shouldn’t be fighting, you should be learning.”.

“Nuh-uh, ‘m small so I can fool the dummy Imps into lettin’ me in!”.

“I see.” Harron said as he frowned slightly, a child soldier wasn’t something he was keen on in any condition and the kid was an orphan too, “Wanna come with me? I don’t want to leave you here alone.”.

“Okay, Mister Trooper sir.” The girl agreed and took Harron’s extended hand. “Where we goin’? What’s your name?”

“To see my Jedi friends, kiddo. And I’m Harron Tavus” Harron answered as he scooped her up and walked towards the room Orgus and Satele were in. The kid had no sense of stranger danger at all. “What’s your name?”.

“Vodiastia.” The girl answered as she smiled at him. “‘It’s really long.”.

“I’d say!” Harron said as they continued their walk to the meeting room, he and Orgus did discuss adopting a few times, might as well get started.


	5. Healing (Post-Ziost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeron belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!

Silas Balkar slowly came to and looked around the rather pristine room, he...was in a hospital room, or the medbay, Silas blinked and went to stand up, something was missing, he had to find something. He had too, although there was a lot of frantic beeping.

****

Tscira looked up as the door into Theron’s room and watched as Sergeant Balkar limped in, leaning heavily on the doorjamb and staring at Theron’s sleeping form with hazy blue eyes. “Theron….” Tscira bounced out of her seat and rushed forward to catch the trooper as he tripped over his own two feet. “I…..Theron.”.

Tscira nod as she helped him over to the bed and watched as Balkar plopped down on it before laying down and curling up against Theron and falling asleep almost immediately while Theron seemed to respond in kind and hugged the sergeant close. That was...weird.

****

Vodi cursed under her breathe as she followed the nurses into Silas’s room to find his bed empty, before she left the room and went to Theron’s, and softly opened the door to find Silas cuddling with Theron while Zeron’s Padawan was still perched on the chair.

“Vodi?” Vodi turned slightly to find Zeron behind her and step aside to let him in before going to grab the nurses.

****

Tscira jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find her Master looking down at her curiously. “He just kinda stumbled in, Master! Total tunnel vision for Theron too.” Tscira told him as Balkar mumbled in his sleep and cuddled closer against Theron who mumbled in response.

“I can see that.” Zeron said as he sighed. “They’re twins, so it’s only natural since Lady Ponea was nice enough to restore their bond after that mess.”.

“She didn’t want to, since she was scared she’d hurt them more if she did.”.

“I know, now why don’t you go get some food and a nap, eh? I’ll stay here for a bit.” Zeron said gently which earned a nod from Tscira as she stood and stretched.

“Okay, Master.” Tscira chirped back as she walked out.

****

Zeron quietly turned his attention to the pair and picked the chair up to move it next to the bedside and sat down, then quietly took Theron’s hand into his own and rubbed his thumb over Theron’s knuckles.

“Zeron?” Zeron looked up to see Silas looking at him with a sleepy, hazy look.

“It’s alright, Sy. Go back to sleep, you two are safe now.” Zeron told him which earned a tired nod as the smaller man fell asleep again.


	6. A Moment of Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ta'lan belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995! Braden and J'mee (aka the baby) are something of a joint creation xD

Dara frowned slightly as she watched her boyfriend cuddle their son, gently kissing the boy’s forehead as Braden quietly read his book aloud. “Babe?” Dara smiled as Ta’lan looked at her and beckoned her over, which caused her to waddle over and plop down next to him. “Can I….?”.

Ta’lan’s hand hovered over the baby bump, which earned a slight nod and shivered as his cold hand slid underneath her tank top and rubbed her belly fondly, which earned a couple kicks from their unborn son.

“Everything alright, hun?” Dara mumbled as she covered his boyfriend’s hand with her own. 

“Yeah...yeah, just, look at Braden.” Ta’lan whispered which caused her to smile as Braden continued to read. “He’s reading, all on his own and he’s only six! How amazing is that?”.

“Pretty amazing.” Dara mumbled as she rested her head on Ta’lan’s shoulder. “He’s a smart boy, just like his daddy.”.

Ta’lan just smiled as he rubbed the bump and kissed her. “Thank you.” Ta’lan mumbled. “For the boys, for dragging Lana into our lives, for….”.

Dara giggled as she cut him off with a kiss. “Stop thanking me, you did help create these too.” Dara reminded him. “Also, Braden loves voices for the characters.”.

Ta’lan chuckked as Braden tugged on his sleeve. “Alr’ght, hand it over.”.


	7. Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with Ja'zan and Cytharat

Ja’zan sighed as he set the paperwork on the desk and rubbed at his face, then bit back a scream as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. “Cytharat, you ass.” Ja’zan snipped at the man who behind him, who had the audacity to snicker at him before kissing the back of his neck.

“Not my fault you get so focused on your work, my love.” Cytharat mumbled as Ja’zan felt a shift in their bond and worry leaking in. “You’re burning up, how long have you been at this?”

“I….” Ja’zan glanced at the krono and frowned slightly. “Don’t know?”.

Cytharat sighed as he turned Ja’zan around and rested a cool hand against Ja’zan’s forehead which earned a soft, involuntary whine when he removed it. “Ja’zan, you are a senseless fool at times.” Cytharat muttered as he gently nudged Ja’zan towards the refresher.

“But you love me.” Ja’zan said softly. “I feel fine, Cyth.”.

“More than words could ever express, which is why you will shut up and let me fuss over you.” Cytharat muttered as he rested a cool hand on the back of Ja’zan’s neck. “Now, you are going to take a nice, cold shower to help lower your fever a bit, okay?”.

“Alright.”.

**********

After a good half hour of getting Ja’zan squared away, Cytharat now laid in bed with his betrothed and gently rubbed Ja’zan’s back as the smaller man curled up against him, his face buried up against Cytharat’s neck while Cytharat gently combed his fingers through Ja’zan’s dark auburn hair.

“You need to learn to not push yourself so hard.” Cytharat said kindly.

“Too much to do, I….”.

“Learn to delegate your work to others then.” Cytharat shifted into a more comfortable position. “Working yourself to death helps nobody and it makes me worried even more.”>


	8. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommin belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!

Silas Balkar watched as his baby brother blearily drank his coffee and unknowingly ignored his boyfriend as the Mirilan tried to tell him something before the former Jedi walked over to gently touch his shoulder, which all but got a shrill scream as Jonas jumped and hit his knee against the table.

“Son of a kriffing Hutt!” Jonas yelped as he rubbed the sore knee and turn his attention on the green Jedi. “Don’t do that!”

“I did keep calling your name.” Sommin stated before frowning a bit. “You alright?”.

“Just peachy.” Jonas grumbled as he stood up and kissed Sommin’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.”.

Silas watched as Jonas retreated down the hallway. “Jonas is mostly deaf.” Silas piped up which caught the Jedi’s attention. “He just forgets he needs his hearing aids in when he’s not alone.”.

“Good to know, I didn’t even notice.”.

“He’s good at hiding it, how long is shore leave?”.

“About three weeks. How was patrol?”.

Sommin gave a small shrug. “Nothing new.” Sommin answered as he joined Silas. “But I can see why you and Jonas love this world.”.


	9. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cytharat awakens......

Cytharat’s eyes flickered opened as the sound of a soft beeping filled the room he was within, and found himself in a medical bay, rather a private suite usually reserved for Sith Lords and his beloved fiance fast asleep in a chair next to him, his arms pillowing his head on the bed.

Cytharat reached down and gently stroked the shorter man’s hair, which earned the soft mumbling that was Darth Occulus’s complaints about having his sleep disturbed. “Cytharat?” Cytharat looked up to find his mother standing in the doorway and watching the interaction with some fondness before she walked in and towards his bedside and gently cupped Cytharat’s face. “How are you feeling, dear?”

“Sore, I only just awoke, Mother.” Cytharat answered as he settled. “Where is Father?”.

“Marr requested a meeting with his underlings to announce Marr’s second and address the attempt on your father’s life from Marr’s other Sith.” Mother answered softly as she looked him over.

“You’re still angry at him.” Cytharat stated as he watched her work, Sith magicks dancing around her fingers as she proceeded with the exam. “Mother, Father did what he thought was best. He was born a slave, one that married into a powerful family. The pressure brought upon him was suffocating.”.

“Did he tell you that?”.

Cytharat laughed lightly as Ja’zan stirred a bit before settling again. “Father tell anybody how he’s truly feeling? Mother, the years of trauma he endured as a slave can’t be erased by the years of being a free man. We are most fortunate that he isn’t insane like Darth Nox.” Cytharat mumbled as he looked towards Ja’zan. “I think his dual biology has been afflicting him too. He’s not thinking clearly.”.

Mother sighed as she looked at Cytharat with a tired look. “I know that, my dear. And your stubborn father is still too fearful to ask for help.” Mother murmured as she gently bruised a hand against Cytharat’s forehead. “And no, I’m not angry at him. I was scared that I was going to lose him, and he had been dispatched to Makeb when the assassination attempt took place, Lord Sajavin prevented the attackers from succeeding.”.

“I can see where Nox inherited her brutal efficiency.”.

Mother snorted at that as Cytharat turned his attention to Ja’zan who was looking up at him blearily. “You’re an asshole.” Ja’zan growled out, and Cytharat sunk in his spot when he realized the tone. “Out of all the stupid acts you could’ve done…..”

“C’mere, do you wish to cuddle?” Cytharat asked which turned the cold glare into an uncertain look before Ja’zan stood and exchanged a look with Mother before he joined Cytharat on the bed and relaxed as Cytharat rubbed his back. “You’re tense.”.

“You almost died.”.

“I did, but I knew you would save me. Very few rival your ability to heal others.” Cytharat mumbled as Ja’zan curled up next to him and whimpered, which caused Cytharat to hug him and rest his cheek on top of Ja’zan’s head.

“You almost died.” Ja’zan repeated as his voice faltered a bit.

“It’s okay, I’m okay, I am here, I have no plans on leaving you alone.” Cytharat murmured as he ignored his body protesting his movement so he could get Ja’zan to look at him. Pale, tear-brimmed eyes met Cytharat’s own gold. “Hi.”.

“You’re still an asshole.”.

“I know.”.

“A real asshole. You could’ve died.” Ja’zan sounded devastated and scared, which broke Cytharat’s heart.

“Just sleep, my love. I’m not going anywhere.” Cytharat mumbled as he settled and started to rub Ja’zan’s back, which earned him a soft murmur. “You need your rest.”.

Ja’zan settled down once more and started to doze off once more while Mother gave a light laugh. “I’ll be back in a bit, my dear. Please get some rest yourself, okay?”.

“Yes, Mother. Please tell Father that I’m glad he’s doing fine now.”.  
Mother gave an elegant nod as she left the room with the grace befitting one of noble birth while Cytharat settled down and rest his cheek against Ja’zan’s hair and let the blissful darkness to take him once more.


End file.
